Countdown to Chaos
by leoman
Summary: Since the beginning of creation, the worlds of the Ulla-verse remained blissfully unaware of the existence of the Omega-verse, but now a great evil is preparing to make it's move in starting the greatest war that will determine the fate of all worlds, as the countdown that will determine the end of existence now begins.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

Author's note:

Hello everybody the name's Leoman, embarking on the beginning of my first of hopefully many fan fiction stories. I hope that you all enjoy what I have written, and I also hope that you will check my story as well. I do not mind if you criticize my work as that will help me find ways to improve upon it! However, if any of you take this as a chance to troll on me and my work, you will be swiftly and indefinitely ignored. Now on to the Story!

* * *

Since the beginning of existence, there is one thing that all beings fear, from the lowliest of mortals to the greatest of the gods, all share one common fear: the END.

The end of all life, the end of all stories, the end of all heroes, the end of everything, the end of Ulla.

Many a great being of darkness has attempted to bring about the END but again and again they are foiled by the servants of light, as they fight to keep their existence as well as the Ulla the source of everything and everyone.

But now the battle between light and darkness has entered into a new stage. A great evil that has laid dormant since the beginning, has finally awoken, and this evil shall succeed where all others have failed, bringing about the END.

This is a tale of a war. Perhaps the greatest war every fought, as the forces of good seek to keep themselves against the dark forces of the evil as they bring about the END of not only their worlds but also ours.

This is the story of the War of End and this is how it began.

* * *

In the beginning, when the One created the earth and the universe within seven days. The one created man and upon man's creation, the One gave man his greatest and most dangerous gift, the power of creation. For it was through this power that the One was able to create all things, and through this power it allowed man to dream and evolve. With it Man was able to build great cities, tame the mighty beasts of the wild, and create terrible weapons of war. However, alongside it man was able to explore the deep reaches of the seas, achieve feats that many have deemed impossible, enter the harshest environments of the earth, form great nations of unity, cure some of the most vile of diseases, and even allowed man, to enter the realm of stars.

However, a new side of creation was used in a way that no one could have ever imagine. This power was used to create new worlds, worlds that were used in forms as entertainment and amusement, and where dubbed by the names anime, novels, cartoons, comic books, video games, films, TV shows, plays, and other forms of media that we know today.

However, unbeknownst to man, they had no idea that the worlds that they have created where born in another reality one that exists beyond this earthly realm. For when creating the worlds, man harnessed creation in its purest form, Naala. In doing so a new reality was born, called the Ulla, which existed in the realm of mankind's imagination. There the worlds that were created by man where born in the new realm where they were separated and divided into the ten mega-verses. Where for countless years the worlds, and there inhabitants remained in blissful ignorance of their origins and the existence of the other worlds and mega-verses or even the other reality where man lived, which is called the Beyond. 

However, all was not well in both realm's. For just as man learned the power o f creation, man also became influenced by the darkness that had existed before the One came and brought light. As man and became corrupted by darkness, the idea of evil entered the Ulla reality, through the hearts of man. And as man evolved so did the darkness as the worlds began to be born in what was once an empty void, the darkness gained sentience! Now with a conscious the darkness attempted to leave the realm of Ulla and take over the Beyond, only to learn that by gaining sentience, the darkness had become one with the Ulla-verse and was unable to leave, however, the darkness began to plan, and decided to use its darkness to influence the evils' within man to obtain enough power to conqueror Ulla and use it's connection to man, to return to and conqueror the Beyond. So the darkness tempted man with dark thoughts and man accepted it allowing evil to be born in the Ulla-verse.

But the One above all witnessed all of this, and observed the darkness and decided to take action. The One began gathering the consciousness of the most imaginative users of the Beyond, the children! Together the collective consciousness gave sentience to the Ulla-verse and created the being known as the Naal, who would be given the task of fighting the darkness with the powers of creation. Taking it's task to heart, the Naal commenced war on the darkness and gave man the choice of accepting light, which man received willingly , bringing good into the Ulla-verse.

Man unknowingly became part of the war in Ulla as the powers of the Naal and the darkness which had dubbed it's self Azarel. Both sides were equally matched and it would seem as if that the two forces would battle for eternity in a never-ending dual, when the worlds where born into Ulla. This brought a whole new stage into the war as the both Azarel and the Naal began to use the hearts of man to create warriors born from these worlds to fight each other in the names of light and a darkness through this were the ideas of heroes and villains where born. The war raged on several worlds , with the combatants of each world fought for their own sets of ideals and morals while most of them remained unaware that they were part of war between the Naal and Azarel over the fate of the Ulla-verse and the Beyond.

And for a while it seemed as if the Naal would win and triumph over Azarel, until it began to weaken. For the balance between worlds which also kept not only prevented Azarel from directly interfering but also separated the worlds form each other began top to break, as the inhabitants of the worlds began entering other dimensions while learning the existence of other worlds, caused an unprecedented amount of inter-dimensional (albeit some did do unintentional and other by accident)caused the barrier to be broken but also disrupted the balance between light and darkness but also weakened the Naal as it struggled to keep the Ulla from collapsing upon itself and

prevent the merging of words. But it was in vain, as the Naal soon became overwhelmed by the breaking of the barrier and was forced to withdraw from its war against Azarel to support the balance between worlds. Allowing Azarel to at last make it's move.

For in secret Azarel began creating his own warriors born out of darkness to do his will, known as the Oscuros also known by as the Dark Ones. Among the dark ones where ten powerful warriors born out of vengeful souls form the Beyond who became Azarel' generals' in his vast army as the darkness began to recruit the villains of several worlds into the fold. Desperate the weakened Naal, decided to do what he promised himself never to do, which was to directly involve himself in the other worlds. Through this act the Naal recruited ten beings from their respective meg-averse, and granted them the powers of creation to help the Naal manage the collapsing of worlds. These ten beings became the Guardians and for a while they faithfully served the Naal and it's war against Azarel until one day a prophet showed the most hatefully of the guardians a vision of the future where it showed the END of Ulla , resulting in this Guardians' betrayal of the Naal in favor of Azarel, and later corrupted the other Guardians, who began to use their powers to lay waste to the worlds, leaving the Naal once again alone against the forces of darkness.

Alone afraid and weakened, with the power of darkness overtaking the forces of light, the Naal isolated himself in defeat, and prepared to die for its failures. But in the end the Naal decided to attempt one last throw against Azarel, by screaming, screaming in one last desperate cry for help, a cry that would echo across all time and space in all worlds, across all mega-verses, and across of all of the Ulla reality. And out of every being in the Ulla-verse , only two beings heed it's call. One person is a child who became lost from her own world and another is a man and a prophet( different one) who for told a prophecy about the War of END, and how the Naal would be able to fight back against Azarel. Rejuvenated the Naal decided to follow the prophecy to make its final stand against Azarel and the Dark Ones.

And now the it comes to the present, where a countdown has begun as the barrier that holds back the darkness begins to breakdown, and the repercussions are now beginning to be felt by the inhabitants of the worlds, as they soon become involved in the greatest war ever known that would threaten their very existence.

This is the tale of the countdown to the war between light and darkness begins, this is the tale of how the heroes of the worlds would become involved in the war, this is the tale of how the War of End would begin, and how the battle of for the preservation of the Ulla-verse's existence would reach a new level.

This is a tale of how the Final crisis of all worlds would begin

* * *

Author's note:

Sadly this is the end of the first Chapter, but not to worry, now that the explanation part is over, we can finally move on to the main story, the next few chapters will feature how the inhabitants of the worlds will become involved in the battle against Azarel, so prepare to see some of your favorite heroes of the media try become involved in the greatest battle of all time. Though several characters will be OC characters, though they will be crucial to the plot, sadly you will not see every hero, but rather a select few who will deal with the problems caused by the destruction of the barrier between worlds. Also spoiler alert their will be character death! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I look forward to sharing more of my tales with you guys and I promise to set up as many chapters as I can before school comes back so thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 1: The Screaming

**Hello Everyone! I am back from my initial writer's block and am ready to take on the New Year! Sorry about the delay but I am here now and ready to rumble. Also I do not own anything other than the story and some OC's and P.S. Happy New Year's!**

If one could imaginethe universe looks like on the outside, one would imagine a dark and swirling vortex, with pieces of silver hanging around the edges , swirling endlessly in a hypnotic and cosmic dance. If one would be in the fortunate chance to see the omegaverse form the outside, one would see and endless sea of swirling universes, filled with countless worlds each and every one having it's own individual characteristics that sets it apart from the others. On the outside these worlds would appear calm, with an air of contentment, but that peace shall soon be shattered by a great evil. This evil takes the form of a darkness, without shape or form, one that threatens to suffocate the life out of each and every world. Now that Darkness has emerged amongst the sea of worlds, wedging itself amongst the cracks between universes and begins to slowly envelop the worlds in it's smothering embrace.

From the outside, the darkness appears to have divided the sea of worlds into ten groups, and these groups filled with the collective innocence of oblivious worlds shall soon be introduced to the terror that lays beyond their realms.

**ANIMANGIA-VERSE-Universe/designation-DBZ/alternate future**

It has been ten years since the two mechanical menaces known as the androids, had been destroyed. For years the emotionless duo had converted the earth into a living hell, while nearly hunting the human race into extinction, until they were destroyed by the last z-fighter on earth, Trunks, otherwise know as Mirai Trunks by his friends in the past. The young alien hybrid had traveled twenty years into the past in order to warn the warriors of the past of the danger posed by the two androids as well as assisting them in their battles against the monsters. Eventually after a long and hard fought conflict against the cyborgs resulted in the heroes victory, while Trunks received enough power from his training form the past to return to the future and destroy the androids of his time line and liberated the future.

Nowadays the young time traveler sent his time helping the people of a damaged world recover, while helping with the restoration of the earth. Recently the alien hybrid had begun to feel restless, he could not describe the feeling, other than a sense of bad premonition, that he received like his time fighting the androids and the bio warrior known as Cell, a feeling of other dread that consumed him whenever a powerful evil he felt was near. Seeking to clear his mind the young warrior had returned to training in order to prepare himself for any future threats, and was in the process of achieving a thousand push ups when a video screen flickered to life, revealing a middle aged women with short blue hair, this was Bulma Briefs, the mother of Trunks and perhaps the smartest living person on earth.

At the sight of his mother Trunks immediately stopped his activities .

"Hello Mother, is something wrong?" asked the Warrior, the women on the the screen smiled in response.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to see my own son?"replied Bulma, with a chuckle. "You've been edgy a bit lately and haven,t even stepped out of that gravity room I made you in months!" The young warrior of the future smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Mother, I've just been a little stressed lately, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't worry, Trunks In fact seeing you now reminds me a lot of your father." The blue haired woman spaced out for a minute as nostalgic memories of her late husband entered her mind, until the voice of her son brought her back to reality.

"So is there nothing wrong?" replied Trunks.

"Well actually I have found something unusual as of late, care to come out of and look?"

"Sure." with that the purple haired warrior stood up against the pressure of 200 times earth's normal gravity, before walking over to the control panel and stitched off the gravity. Trunks quickly exited the gravity room, and in the blink of an eye flash stepped over to his mother's location several miles away.

"What's is it?" replied Trunks as he reappeared over by his mother side, causing the blue haired genius to nearly jump out of her chair in surprise.

"Jeez, Trunks! You scared me, next time try to walk in like a normal person." Trunks smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mom I do that next time, now what's that thing you wanted to show me?"

Bulma grunted as she turned over to the computer she was on and began displaying a lot of graphs and charts with confusing numbers and equations that would baffle even modern day experts, yet both mother an son could easily comprehend the messages displayed on the tiny screen, Trunks frowned.

"This is it?" Bulma shook her head as she took a sip of the coffee mug in one hand while typing away on her computer with her other, causing even more graphs to be displayed on the screen.

"This is it," replied Bulma as she pushed a button, causing a high pitch screech to echo out of the speakers causing Trunks to cover his super sensitive ears. The screeching carried on fir a Chile until Bulma switched it off. Trunks rubbed his ears while pondering the strange sound, that for some reason filled him with longing and fear at the same time.

"What was that?" the alien hybrid asked causing Bulma to wink.

"Now that is the true mystery. My computer picked it up a few days ago, and caused all the electronics to go haywire over half the city! And that was set with the volume really low."

"So this thing is being played all over the planet?" Bulma nodded.

"Yep live 24/7, and as far as I can tell which isn't much is that it's some sort of distress signal." Trunks looked up from the computer monitor in surprise.

"Can you tell where it's coming from."

"Nope, the signal's being bounced around so much that it's too difficult to pinpoint. And I've been trying for about a week!" Trunks nodded in agreement as he read the graphs on the monitor while pondering what sort of message would be that could even evade the curiosity of the smartest mind on the planet.

'I tell mom this one's a real dosey!"Bulma smirked.

"Just like your father when I first met him! God I miss him." replied the Blue genius longingly. Trunks nodded sadly.

" I miss him too along with Goku and all the other Z-figthers. I wonder what's going on with them?" This caused a light bulb to appear over Bulma's head.

"I know Trunks why don't you go visit them yourself!" Trunks blinked in surprise at his mother's suggestion.

"I don't know mom,"mumbled the young half-sayian."I mean there's so much to rebuild now, plus what happens if the earth is threatened again?"

"Trunks, you have been doing nothing but work for ten years straight you deserve a break, besides if the earth is attacked I'm sure android 16 can handle it."

Trunks pondered his mother's statement and admitted that the peaceful android was more than cable of defending the planet on his own, especially after his mother upgraded him to at least stronger than Cell when he adsorbed android 17. And Trunks could not help but wonder at what kind of world his friends had built after Cell was destroyed, and yet Trunks could not shake the feeling that he was needed here. Despite this the selfish part of Trunks who desired to see his friends from the past once more triumphed.

"Your right mom, I think it's time to see what Goku and the others are up to." Trunks immediately dashed down the hallway

in his excitement as the young warrior planned his journey to the past, leaving a dumb founded Bulma left behind,

"Wait, you mean your going NOW!?"

**LITURA-VERSE-Universe designation- Maximum Ride World/ The remains of Indonesia**

**HEY this is your favorite 98% human heroine and 2% bird heroine MAX. Recently my world has come to an end, literally. After all this time and all this preparation, the world ended on my watch. You probably believe that I'm boiling mad, and your right, I am beyond mad that despite what everyone has said, and what every one has done, I failed to save the world. But as I think back on what happened that day I realize that their was nothing I could have done. First their was a horrifying disease that was unleashed by the mad scientist group from the doomsday group that if it had the chance to truly spread would have killed every non mutant on the planet. I say if because not to long after that a large meteor impacted the planet which submerged at least most if not all the world underwater, leaving the planet uninhabitable to anyone who do not have mutant powers. Angel ells me that my real mission is to lead the new mutant race to colonize the planet but I still can't shake the feeling that I failed the previous landlords, the human race. So recently I've been taking it on to my self to exploring the new world, in hopes that their still might be some humans left on the planet. I know it's a long shot and everyone else keeps telling**

**me to move on, but I can't because I owe it to the human race; not to the lab-coats, SCHOOL, Illex, and all the other wannabes who tried to wipe out the human race and separate young kids from their families to be genetic experiments like me and my flock. **

**I owe it to the humans who helped and supported me and the **

* * *

**flock during our time on the run, and tried to help lessen the burden on my shoulders by attempting to try and clean up the earth, I owe it to the humans like my mom Dr. Martinez and my half-sister Ella, who took me in and cared for me without a second thought, I owe to the humans who despite believing probably to the very end that I would help save them and the planet, died. I owe to the human race I failed to save.**

If you ever thought it was possible that one would g crazy after staring at the ocean, then you had better call in those bets, because after three days of flying above, the substance that probably now covers 90% of the planet, staring endless at the seemingly never ending blue horizon, I was about ready to tear my wings out. That's right you heard me I have wings, but sadly I will not bore you young readers, with the sad and tragic beginnings of Maximum Ride, instead I'll cut to the chase by saying that I'm a genetic experiment with the ability to fly faster than a jet airplane, and even breath under water. Now that you know that much we can continue on with the main part of the story.

I had recently gone out searching for any signs that indicated that their were some surviving humans out their, but sadly I have nothing, other than the occasional rock ledge sticking out of the water. I was currently on one right now, resting my wings after flying around for at least half of day , and I was currently wondering what my Flock was doing. Last time I saw them was when I had told them goodbye, I could still imagine their faces as I had flew off into the sun set like some white knight on a horse, leaving behind the only sanctuary left on the planet. MY Flock had wanted to come with me, especially my boyfriend Fang, but I insisted that it was something that I felt that I had to do by myself, and I promised them that I would come back soon enough. The only one who had understood what I was trying to do was Angel, of course being a eight-year old mind reader kind helps too. I still not sure what to make of her, our relationship has been rocky recently. At first she was the sweet and innocent Angel tat I had always known, until she started growing up, mentally at least, were she began to believe that she was destined to lead the flock and had tried multiple times to usurp my position as leader until she finally succeed, though thankfully it didn't last. Next Angel began to try and guide me along the path of saving the world, through questionable methods such as teaming up with evil German scientist Dr. Hans. But the recent ice breaker was the fact that Angel revealed the fact that she was the Voice in my head all along. Now I now that your thinking that means I'm crazy for hearing voices in my head, but this one was different, for one thing it acted like it had a mind of it's own, and always seemed to know certain things, important things, before they happened. To me the Voice was always some invisible all knowing being that was attempting to guide me along the path to saving the world, and to think that Angel was the one who was manipulating me all these years, messing around in my head, while trying to make me play along to her demands like some kind of doll, makes me feel disturbed.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Suddenly I was interrupted from my me time, when my super hearing picked up a distress signal.(Yeah sound familiar?) The sound was far off and was almost indiscernible from the fierce winds that roared around me, but despite that I leaped off of my rocky island and slingshot ed myself in the direction of the noise at least 300 miles per hour. After 30 seconds, the noise began to grow along with the wind, as a fierce roaring funnel of sound echoed around me, yet despite the inner voices in my mind screaming at and calling me crazy, I could not deny that the sound I was hearing was the sound of human beings. Increasing my speed I soon arrived at my destination. It was a large square shaped island, in the middle of nowhere that was covered in a ring of mountains that shield the little valley at the center of the island in which I began to make out tiny dark specks moving about below. Quickly I made my way towards them in an eagerness, that rivaled Gazzy during that time he ate all the Halloween candy.

As I grew closer to the ground I saw a sight that made my heart do a back-flip, while I had to resist doing one myself. Below I me I watched as the tiny specks grew into the one thing that I began t thought I would never see, people, real living and breathing people. I watched in a daze as one of them suddenly noticed me and began shouting at the others, alerting them to my presence. I watched as a steady flow of people began gather below me, and widen my eyes in shock as they began chanting.

"ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL!

I landed immediately in the middle of the large crowd without a second thought for what would happen if they chose to attack me, for at that moment I was overwhelmed at the sight of so many survivors.

The survivors themselves looked filthy and ragged as if they had just survived the apocalypse(which they did), despite their appearance these people were currently cheering and laughing as if they had been told they gotten a free passage to heaven. Suddenly a tall sturdy looking bald man stepped out from the crowd and approached me with the hugest grin that I ever saw on a person,. , when the crowds finally quieted the man turned to me and spoke with a loud and deep voice.

"Welcome Angel of God! At last we have deliverance!" This brought up another round of cheering from the crowd. I sighed and looked up at the sky knowing that there was a lot explanation in order.

Much, Much Later after carefully explaining the fact that I was not angel, as well as explaining the current situation that the world was in,things finally quieted down amongst the survivors. By that time the sun had already begun to set, and it was time for me to leave, of course the islanders naturally didn't take this very well, and tried to convince me to stay.

"Sorry, but I can't stay, I have to get back home now, I've worried my family long enough." I said. The tall bald man whose name I would learn was Brick, spoke up for the villagers.

"Surely you can hope to stay just one night? After all the seas do indeed become rough over night, why not stay here? Just for one night, I'm sure the children would love for you to stay." I got to admit I was tempted, after all these people have finally gotten a ray of hope in their lives after escaping the end of the world only to learn that they no longer had anything left. Not to mention that after days of endless searching and wondering I had finally found some survivors. But deep down I my heart I knew I had to return home, and bring back help for these people.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I have to go back." The man named Brick nodded solemnly and turned back to look at the already downcast ed survivors."But that doesn't mean I won't come back!" I replied quickly, causing some of the survivors to look up joyfully again, even Brick who I've gotten the impression, didn't smile a lot, already had one forming on his face.

"When can we expect you to return?" he asked, causing me to ponder the question a bit before answering.

"At least two days tops. I'll bring back, both food and supplies, and I'll even bring my Flock, with me, after all the more the merrier?" not giving the survivor any chance to talk me out of it, I quickly flew up into the air , and giving one last friendly way to the cheering survivors below I flew off into the horizon as I began he long journey home where hopefully, I can get help for these people.

The crowd of survivors began to cheer as they watched their savior fly off beyond the horizon, believing with all their hearts and mind that their savior would eventually return to help them once more,. However, amongst the crowd of celebrating individuals, there was one person who did not join in on the festivities. If asked if any one saw this individual that day, the survivors would say that they had never seen that person before in all of their small community. For in fact this person or being was not a member of the survivors, in fact this person was not even from this world. Yet on that day there was a boy no older than 13 , who watched with piercing eyes that glowed brightly like twin emeralds, at the back of the retreating from of Maximum Ride as she ascended over the seas until she flew far enough to move beyond this individual's sight. With a sigh the child glanced left and right testing to see if any one had seen or sensed his presence, luckily the survivors were too immersed in their celebrations to notice the form of one small lonely child. Satisfied that he had not been seen the boy prepared to leave, however, he stopped and listened, for somewhere amongst the cheers and laughter, that erupted from the oblivious crowd around him, their was a sound that seemed to echo from everywhere and everything, and yet despite this there was no one listening to it. The boy looked up at the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon allowing night to blanket the earth, and the stars to shine in the sky, and yet despite their brilliant luminance to the boy's eyes, it would seem as if the darkness of space were beginning to smother the small and seemingly insignificant points of light.

**It's time.**

And with that the boy disappeared as if he was never there, not tat this made any difference to the ignorant survivors who celebrated their assurance of the future, unaware, that soon all their cheering would turn into screams.

No to far into the valley, laid a small warehouse, where another group of people watched closely as the angelic form of Maximum Ride flew away from the island, except unlike the islanders, the gaze of the group in the darkened room was nothing short of pure hatred. One of them was not too please at the fact that the Leader of the Flock had escaped from the island unscathed, and made his displeasure made known to all in the room with him.

"Vhy must VE sit here like fools Vhile, the experiment, is vithin our grasp?"the man who had spoken leaned forward so that his face was visible to the people gathered around him. He was a middle aged man, with graying hair, coupled by a short body stature, that compiled with the man's rather short temper. His name was Roland ter Bocht

"Indeed, Bocht gives a good point, I was so hoping to having the pleasure of killing Maximum Ride Myself." leaning forward into the light revealed a rather short looking man of Asian descendent, frowning at the other two unseen members of the shadowy group. This man's name was Mr. Chu

"Patience is needed,Chu after is not revenge best served cold?" this time it was a woman who spoke, she had short black hair, and carried an air of authority. This was the one known as Anne Walker.

"Bah! Patience indeed!"snorted a second women, with blonde hair,"To think that I was once in control of half of the World! Yet thanks to those bats where living amongst the dogs! To hell with patience we must strike now!" The women in question was the former owner of Itexicon, the one who had attempted to wipe out at least half of the planet, and replace them wit mutants. A woman who personal had a hand in the creation of Maximum Ride. This women was named Marian Janssen, or as she was once known as the Director.

"I'm afraid if you take one more step, Marian Janssen, I shall be forced to kill you, and really wouldn't want to kill off such a valuable asset." The four figures in the room, quickly turned and watched as a fifth figure entered the bunker. The second the man stepped into light, there was a collective gasp around the room as all four figures recognized the man before them.

"Dr. Hans?" stuttered Mr. Chu as he watched his creator enter the room."But I thought you were dead?"

The man known as Dr. Hans smirked.

"I would have died _Robert_ if it had not been for the graciousness of the Master."

"Your the one who has summoned us? Asked Anne Walker."But why?"

"To help you all succeed where you have failed, bring in the new age for the perfect race." replied Dr. Hans."With the Master's help and with the assistance of your expertise, we can succeed."

"Vhat is in it for us?" questioned Ter Bocht.

"Simply' put, I will help you achieve vengeance on Maximum Ride and her Flock, each and every one of them."

"Hah!"laughed the Director."Do you think you and your master can succeed where we have failed? Do you really think you have the power to crush the most powerful mutants ever created! Hah!"

Dr. Hans did nothing but smile, seemingly unperturbed by the former director of Itexicon. After several moments of uncomfortable silence ,however, caused Dr. Hans to turn his attention to the world outside, and watched as a dark storm clouds began to gather slowly over the horizon. Seeing this caused Dr. Hans to smile fiendishly.

"Tell me something Director, did you know that their was a storm forming outside this very room.?" Hans' comment drew attention from the four occupants as they turned and stared at the dark swirl of clouds. Then in that moment Dr. Hans snapped his fingers, and to the astonishment and horror to all, who bared witness, watched as the clouds instantly disappeared, allowing the light of the mid morning sun to shine forth. Causing the shadows that surrounded Dr. Hans, to wither and shriek, as if they were alive.

"When the Flock, first fought my master, he was tired and weakened after my long years of hibernation, and yet had more than enough strength to mind control, almost the entire planet.!But now my master has fully awakened , and with his restoration to power their will be nothing that those little children can against the coming of the age of a new world! Tell me brethren will you swear loyalty to my master and join in the greatest conquest of ages?" The four villains that stood in dumbfounded at the awesome display of power, yet it was only for a moment as the prospect of gaining such a power was all that their greedy little minds needed, in order for all four villains to swear their allegiance, the site of which caused a fiendish look to come over Dr. Hans, as his eyes suddenly began to glow a nasty orange color as his voice suddenly turned into a deep bellow as the four villains declared their allegiance to their new master.

"Now repeat after me, **ALL HAIL THE ONE LIGHT**!"Shouted a demonic voice that erupted room Dr. Hans who watched with glee as his chant began to echo from the four villains, to all other the island, as survivors and villains suddenly became one with the light.

"**ALL HAIL THE ONE LIGHT!**"

While elsewhere a lone voice echoed out across the sea, a lone voice that screamed out in apparent defiance to this newborn evil. A voice of defiance that was not heard.

**ANIMANGIA-VERSE-UNIVERSE/ DBZ-Alternate Future/ West City**

"And make sure too brush your teeth every day now, you hear me?" asked Bulma, as she watched her only child about to enter the time machine, that would take him away to another reality. Her son Trunks rolled her eyes at her, but in a friendly manner as he checked, for all of his necessities, in preparation to his trip to the past.

"And make sure to get plenty of sleep too!"added Bulma as she continued to add more and more to the growing list of precautions that her son had to do during his trip to the past. In truth Trunks himself didn't mind at all, as he knew that while his mother had accepted the fact that Trunks would be the one to go flying off into danger constantly, she still carried a primordial sense of worry for her son, who was in fact the only piece of family that she had left in the world.

"And also make sure too brush your teeth every-Oomph!" muttered Bulma as Trunks pulled in his mother for a big hug, that lasted several minutes, as mother and son said at last goodbye to each other. Trunks looked down and smiled at his mother, trying to ensure a sense of security around the one person on the planet that he held more dear than anything else.

"Don,t worry mom, it just be for a while, I'll be back in a week, I promise." with that the young man from the future climbed into his time machine, and activated it, while Bulma watched as the egg shaped craft began to lift up into the sky, before disappearing in a bright flash of light and was gone.

Bulma smiled outwardly while inwards, she struggled to contain a sense of dread, that she begun to feel, immediately worried for her son's safety, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Oh boy I sound like Chi Chi! I shouldn't worry, this is my Trunks were talking about! He be fine, I know he will, he'll come back, I know he will!"

Yet despite this, a small part of Bulma's heart, told her that this would be the last time he would be seeing her son for a long while.

**ANIMANGIA-VERSE-UNIVERSE/ DBZ-Timestream**

If Trunks were to describe traveling through a live time stream, h would describe it as best, a purple tunnel, with many twists and turns, with detours, and several side tunnels, that signified as holes to other alternate dimension like his own. For anyone trying to locate the correct time stream on their own, they would have been driven into insanity. Luckily for Trunks, his machine (without delving into the science of it.) basically was a GPS which would allow him to travel to the points in time, that he wished to choose. Currently Trunks was kicking back in the time machine, and was for once enjoying the ride through time, rather than the other times were he would be heading out into battle, with little to no idea of what he would be facing. This time ,however, would be able to sit back and actually enjoy a ride through the time stream itself, without having to worry about the dangers that laid ahead. Or so he thought.

**WARNING! TIME STREAM IS COLLAPSING! REPEAT!TIME STREAM IS COLLAPSING!**

Jerking himself back to reality Trunks, watched wide eyed as the purple tunnel ahead of him began to suddenly collapse into a endless white void that was currently in the process of devouring his ship. As Trunks attempted to save his ship, he watched in surprise as the shattered pieces of the time stream suddenly began form images, as his machine began to suddenly countdown the ages of each and every time line, as the time machine began to grow closer and closer to the void.

**AGE 774**

As a series of images flashed by the ship Trunks caught glimpses of his friends battling a strange pink monster, he saw his past self team up with a child that looked a lot like Goku, and watched wide eyed, as the two transformed into one being.

"Fusion?" muttered Trunks as he saw, his father Vegeta alongside Goku as they fused into one mighty warrior, against another version of the pink blob. He watched as Goku summoned the spirit bomb against the another version of the pink blob as it was destroyed for good. Trunks, smiled at that last one, however, his euphoria was short lived as his time machine began to rock violently as another series of images flashed around his vessel.

**AGE 776**

This time Trunks watched as he began to see, several battles featuring people he didn't even recognize. He saw a child in an orange clad suit, fighting alongside a boy wearing a straw hat, and a boy in a black clad robe, wielding a sword, facing off against a large hulking monster that frightened to destroy a nearby city. He watched in surprise as he saw more confusing battles against strange individuals that he had no affiliation with, though he recognized a few images of his father alongside Goku, standing on top of a large slope beside a very tall namekian that looked similar to Piccolo accept he was wearing a different outfit and looked somewhat younger. The three fighters were observing three groups of people training in the valley below them, when suddenly like a flip of a switch Trunks began to hear the sounds.

"Looks like we finally have an army of our own." spoke Goku, who wearing a long flowing robe, that swayed with the wind, as the sayian warrior watched the training groups, with an expression of seriousness that Trunks had never seen on the man before.

"The question is, will they be ready in time for the tournament?" Replied the Piccolo looking Namekian, causing Vegeta who was wearing black trench coat, with a long sword strapped to his back, to scoff.

"If they aren't they along with everything we know will die."

The images suddenly flashed forward as scenes of the mysterious individuals were fighting each other to the death, though some to his horror were all to familiar looking to him.

"FRIEZA?! CELL?! BUT THEIR DEAD! WHAT"S GOING ON! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?"

Sadly Trunks' questions went unanswered. As the Time Machine lurched forward even more violently, as Trunks began to near the coming void.

**AGE 777**

Another series of images flashed forward, accept this time, there were scenes of destruction, as Trunks watched mysterious figures in armor began to assault everything and everyone, with Trunks watching helplessly as he watched the human race begin exterminated, as the area around them was being adsorbed into a white light, that enveloped all of the images, though Trunks could still here the sounds of battle, all the screaming and dying, as well as the defiant cries of the warriors wo Trunks sensed were attempting to fight back.

"**Theirs a fire in my belly now!"**

"**If you think I'm just going to sit here and watch you destroy my village, then you got another thing coming! RASENGAN!"**

"**If I take one step back that means I'm giving up, but trust me that's the last thing you'll see me doing! GESTUGA TENSHO!"**

"**I'm going to be the Pirate King! Not YOU!"**

"**In the end you know it's meaningless. Your fates were long since predetermined! You will be reduced into NOTHING!"**

"**It's time to take this too the next level!" "KAMEHAMEHA!**

"**XERVOCISS!"**

As Trunks struggled to comprehend what he was seeing, he was rocked violently once more as the time machine jolted forward landing on the very edge of the purple tunnel that pointed out into the void and into nothingness.

**AGE- Unknown. **

This time no images can nor were there any sounds of battle that he could hear of, nothing but the endless white void ahead f him. To Trunks' surprise, he found the white void surprisingly comforting, as if the end to all his troubles were just ahead. He didn't want to worry about any strange messages from the future, he could just simply just tilt the vessel forward and he would soon become one with the blissfulness of the void.

"YES" thought Trunks as he watched the Time Machine edge slowly forward towards the sea of nothingness."I don't have to worry about anything every again, all I have to do is give in."

Closing his eyes Trunks prepared himself for the end as the vessel was now only just a few feet off of the teetering edge to nothingness.

"**TRUNKS!"**

At the sound of his name Trunks' eyes shut open as his arm shot out and gripped a handle that basically served as the vessel's brake, and pulled it **HARD**.

With a fiery screech that echoed around him Trunks watched in a daze as his vessel jolted forward pass the void and back into the time stream. Suddenly the entire vessel alongside Trunks erupted into fire, as a bright light surrounded the vessel, as the machine began to fade in and out of existence, along with Trunks' consciousness. The last thought Trunks had was of his mother, the one he had promised to return to and smiled apologetic as tears streamed down the young warrior's face.

"Mom everyone, I'm sorry."

And in a Flash of light, the one known as Trunks, has departed from this universe.

WHAT! TRUNKS IS DEAD! NOOOOOO! Or is he? What is the meaning of Trunks' strange visions of the future. And what terrors' will Max and the Flock face against the return of their most dangerous enemy the ONE LIGHT! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THIS!

Well that it for chapter one but not to worry I will write chapter two soon enough.


End file.
